


A Bunny's Tail

by Jupiterra



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hot Sex, M/M, Master/Pet, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23628142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupiterra/pseuds/Jupiterra
Summary: Alfred does light pet play with Ivan as a bunny.
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	A Bunny's Tail

Alfred was at home, lose and comfortable in his nudity on the semi-plush mattress. He was waiting while his partner of the night prepared one room over. It was the usual hunk of handsome, a fellow he once met at a club. In the pulsing of light and sound, Ivan felt like the _one_ that night.

The large Russian immigrant had get to disappoint Alfred. More correctly, Alfred had yet to disappoint his new master. Hopefully tonight would be no different.

Ivan emerged, the bathroom door a ribbon of bright light into the mood lit sleeping chamber. The door swung open wide, incandescent halo around Ivan's darkened frame. It made him all the more a sex god, riddled with masculine scars. He was soft with silver body hair Alfred longed to touch. Commanding violet eyes locked onto Alfred, burning with passion.

“Moy Zaika, you didn't touch yourself did you?”

Alfred had admittedly been tempted. After a hellish shift at as Walmart help desk bait, this was the highlight of his week. He had bore insult, tear, and all shades of bullshit on the strength of hope. The very hope he would be fucked senseless still motivated Alfred now.

He moved an eager hand away from partially tented boxers, gaze drifting downward in shame. He almost disobeyed his master already. “No. I... No.” He looked up after, hesitant and praise starved.

Ivan drew closer almost in mocking. He was still half dressed, his black trousers buttoned. A ghostly pale office shirt hung off his frame barely on. It couldn't contain him, in Alfred's eyes. The cold mood lightened with a sly smirk.

“Such a good little bunny.”

Alfred allowed himself to breathe, relieved.

Ivan discarded his bland work shirt, now at the end of the bed. It made Alfred squirm, knowing how close his sexual salvation was. He knew not to approach first no matter how horny he was. Alfred, still subconsciously a brat, settled for splaying himself like an Easter feast. All was easy to see, even the bunny tail that was held on via putt plug.

“You can't stop yourself can you.” Ivan growled, now wonderfully shirtless. Alfred quivered with heat and need, making a small demand of noise. He bit his own lip, stifling himself.

Ivan was just as deep in this as Alfred. His eyes darkened with want as he climbed on the bed. Now towering over Alfred, the husky male was parked between willing thighs. “Do I need to remind you who's master?”

“No, Master.” Alfred breathed, arching slightly just to feel the other.

“Face down on your knees, my bunny.” Ivan ordered suddenly, ghosting a trace of touch on an inner thigh.

Alfred flipped over eagerly, knees spread wide. It was unclear if Ivan was going to fuck him senseless already. The idea sounded splendid in his attraction induced delirium state. Rather surprisingly, strong hands massaged his lower body with scented oil. After eight hours in customer service, Alfred was weak to such care.

“So noisy. You'll have to be quiet if you want my dick so badly.”

Alfred stifled a groan of appreciation as his lumbar region was messaged and warmed. This order wasn't entirely for eroticism purposes. The apartment was not sound proof in the slightest and the lovers were trying to not completely scar the neighbours.

Without warning, Alfred's plush butt was slapped hard. The familiar leather paddle stung in it's surprise, jostling the tail plug from partial contact. The internal stirrings were promises of something greater. This promise was enough to make Alfred gasp.

After a few noisy exhales, He calmed enough to obey the order of silence. Every few seconds, another spanking made cheeks jiggle and burn. Along with trace touches and glances of Ivan's body, control faded. Alfred sagged and arched in turns, forgetting to respect anything. He was a slut for pain, and craved the electric aftershocks.

“Mmm I.. I'm gonna... Ivy.” Alfred whispered, ready to spill himself already.

The spanking stopped abruptly, hot needs suddenly ignored. Alfred couldn't help but wriggle and whine. He wasn't the only one affected, breathing heavier behind him. Ivan could really lose himself to play sometimes.

“You drive me crazy Zaika!” Ivan hissed, audibly struggling to get his pants off. Alfred rutted the air slightly, too pent up for intelligent conversation. Ivan's Russian accent roughened with his control, an added aphrodisiac.

“ _Please make love to me master. I need, I... want..._ ” Alfred begged shamelessly, close enough that he didn't care.

With a low growl, the bunny tail plug was removed. Gaping and ready, Alfred shivered with ass high. Steely grip held him in place, the greatest dick in town now prodding curiously. “You are a playful little bunny, so I'll be generous for now. You are **my** bunny. Moy zaika.”

On the last few words, Ivan pushed in. Alfred bloomed in pain and pleasure, crooning like the deprived creature he resembled. Ivan was so hot when he was possessive. God only knew what made Ivan so moody like this, but it made sex amazing.

Alfred didn't last much longer. He was fucked with such rigorous motion that his bunny ears fell off. The prop lay forgotten instantly. The mattress creaked, their shared breaths an ambience. Ivan fucked the loud blonde hard from behind, soon hunched over on his own hands. It truly paid to be shorter than that tall door of a lover.

The end came sharply as suckling kisses turned to hard bites. Alfred snapped in coiled heat, Ivan's name slipping out in garbled noise. It affected Ivan immediately, his own pace frenetic. After half a minute of frenzied hips thrusting, Ivan groaned into Alfred's skin.

For a moment they stayed joined in happy bliss. Catching his breath, Ivan pulled out and flopped on the clean side. Alfred rolled over and joined him, still tingling from what they had achieved. “I missed you at work.”

“You always miss me Alik.” Ivan hugged Alfred close, uncaring of the mess. His bunny, as always, clung to him in kind.

There was warm peace, then sharp complaint from the smaller male. “Ivy, you didn't use a condom again.”

“Oops.” Ivan was hardly sorry at all. Alfred would forgiving after a warm bath anyway.


End file.
